la_orden_de_los_pensadoresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
José Alonzo González Martínez
thumb|300px thumb|Como José Alonso, Artisticamente se representa.thumb|200px|Símbolo favorito de José Alonzo thumb|300px|Emblema personal de J.A.G.M. thumb|300px|El Triskelion N.A., El Emblema de la Orden Neo Atlantiana. Este es mi perfil y también mi articulo personal, En el también sabrán los trabajos que eh realizado, información de mi y otros temas... Citas de Ídolos *''Rebelarse es el mas sagrado de los derechos y el deber mas indispensable. (Marquis de la Fayette)'' *''El Conocimiento es Poder. (Sir Francis Bacon)'' *''Si al menos voy a morir en los brazos de mi enemigo, Al menos llevármelo conmigo al infierno. (J.A.G.M.)'' *''Si ser libre es tener el demonio adentro, Entonces soy el señor de los demonios. (J.A.G.M.) (The Demon Lord)'' Etimología *José de origen hebreo significa: El que añade o agrega. *Alonso de origen germánico significa: Noble con espíritu combativo. *González un apellido de origen Español, proviene de Gonzalo. *Martínez un apellido de origen Español, proviene de Martin. *Gonzmarti: Una combinación de González y Martínez con un toque italiano en forma de ``I´´ al final. Numerologia *(Aún sin redactar) Otros Nombres y Apodos Nombres Alternos *Joseph Alonzo *José Alonzo Gonzmarti (Nombre con futuro apellido de la dinastía) Nombres Falsos *Yuri Artiom Reznov Kalashnikov Romanov (Nombre Ruso) *Ezio Leonardo Auditore di Vinci (Nombre Italiano) Sobrenombres y Alter Egos *KLS (Primer apodo usado) *The Demon Lord (Nombre artístico, Seudonomino y firma) *The Demon Lord Zero (TH3D3M0NL0RDZ3R0) (Nombre para ID´s en Videojuegos) *Ace Legendary (As Legendario) (Apodo de Ace Combat) *Ghost of Clouds (Apodo de Ace Combat) *Escorpión (Scorpio) *Black Dragoon o Blue Dragoon *The Demon Lord of Strangereal (Apodo de Ace Combat) *Northern Cross (Apodo de Ace Combat) *Dark Blade (Apodo de la Saga Dark Blade) *Epsilon 1 - Alpha 1 (Apodo de la Saga Dark Blade) *Jack Mason (Nombre dado a su personaje de GTA V Online) *HKC-0 Prototype (Nombre dado al personaje en todos los First Person Shooters) *Orion (Nombre dado a su personaje de Fallout 3 y New vegas) *Scorpius *Oculus Da Morte (Ojo de la Muerte, Apodo dado por su habilidad con el Rifle Francotirador de Cerrojo) *The Mastermind (Apodo dado a los Tipo INTJ) *The Mastermind 00110000 (Apodo dado a JA como INTJ y en Foros) *El Cientifico (Apodo dado a los de tipologia INTJ) *Uknown Entity *KLS-017 (KLS-Zero17) (Kei-El-Es-Zero-Seventeen) (Nombre Transhumanista) *KLS/ZOD/HKC-Zero1317 Personajes de Ficción *ZOD-501 *The Demon Snake Datos de J.A. Datos Básicos *thumb|Fue fundador de la Orden de los Pensadores.Altura: +1.69 *Color de Cabello: Café *Color de Ojos: Cafe *Color de Piel: Morena Clara *Raza: Hispana (Mestizo), (Primer Etapa y Ejemplo de raza ISAFetiana) *IQ: +170-220 (Superdotado). *Tipo de Funcionamiento de pensamiento: Arborescente, Divergente. *Tipo de Pensamiento: Lógico Filosófico. *Nacionalidad: Mexicana y Norte Americana. *Lealtad: México, Estados Unidos, Canadá (Norte América), Francia y Rusia. *Descendencia: Francesa, Alemana, Rusa y Estadounidense. *Idiomas: Español, Ingles, Francés y Código Alonto. *Personalidad Indicador de Tipo Myers Briggs: INTJ Datos del Signo Zodiacal *Signo Solar o Principal: Escorpio *Signo Ascendente: Piscis. *Signo Lunar: Cáncer. *Elemento del Zodiaco: Agua. *Planeta Regente: Pluton (Principal) y Marte (Co-regente) *Día de la Semana: Martes. *Colores: Negro y Rojo Sangre. *Signo Zodiacal ISAFetiano: Signo Zodiacal VRIL. Capacidades, Habilidades y Rasgos habituales *Superdotado *Polimata *Autodidacta *Pensador *Reservado *Solitario *Excéntrico *Callado *Inexpresivo *Apático *Analítico *Manipulador *Frío *Ecléctico Habilidad Científica José Alonzo es de hecho un científico de nacimiento pues su curiosidad lo a llevado lejos, Son muchísimas las ciencias que le han llamado y las cuales a contribuido pero las que le mas le encantan son las ciencias astronómicas, la física, la aeronáutica. Entre otros. Sus conocimientos son mas acercados a ser un Polimata Autodidacta. Temas con un grado de conocimientos *Física Habilidad Artística thumb|250px|Emblema de la Familia Imperial Razgriz (Perfil de DevianArt) A lo largo del tiempo se a dedicado a desarrollar sus habilidades artísticas en todos lo ámbitos artísticos conocidos como: Pintura, Música, Dibujo, Arquitectura y Escultura. Por lo que muchas de sus obras debido a la falta de derechos de autor y de protección de propiedad intelectual, Se encuentran asegurados en sus propias manos y no pueden ser encontrados en la red, A pesar de ello existen algunas obras que el a hecho para ello (Para ser robadas o copiadas) Ya que para el no hay nada, Puede ser encontrada su pagina en DevianArt y en Tumblr con el seudonomino de 7H3D3M0NL0RD, Algunas de sus obras pueden ser borradas en cualquier momento, Sus obras no son nada del otro mundo pero pueden llegar a ser buenas. Formación Académica *Aprendizaje Autodidacta *Libros Fisicos *Libros Digitales *Aprendizaje por Internet *Maestros Privados Empleo thumb Es el CEO y Fundador de G-Industries & Corporation del mundo real, Siendo esta compania representante en materia de diseño de aviones, tanques, automóviles, armas, arquitectura, etc. Con el futuro se preve sea una Corporación Universal, Que pueda ser artifice para la creación de cualquier cosa desde un lapiz hasta un crucero espacial. De ahi la idea de que tenga muchas subsidiarias. *G-Industries (Primer Nombre de la Compania) *G-Corporation (Compania Central antes de la Unión) *G-Industries & Corporation (Después de la unión) *Aeronaves G.M. *G-Robotics & Mechanicals Systems ™ G.I.C. *G-Vehicles & Aeronautics ™ G.I.C. *G-Systems & Technologies ™ G.I.C. *Industrias y Construcciones González Información Básica Rasgos de Personalidad *Reservado *Tranquilo *Callado *Inexpresivo Información Avanzada (Desconocido) Música Favorita Me gusta todo tipo de géneros de música, Siendo la música una de mis adicciones y pasiones, Dándome inspiración y un sin fin de emociones. Géneros y Grupos New Age *Era *Enigma *E Nomine *Enya *Willie and Lobo *Emma Shapplin Trailer Music/Epica Music *Two Steps From Hell *Audiomachine *Future World Music *Epic Score Rock, Metal y Sub géneros *Nirvana *Linkin Park *Sistem of a Down *Rammstein *Tristania *Molotov *Imagine Dragons *Marilyn Manson *Electric Light Orchestral *Evanescence *Kamelot *Epica *Kazy *Deftones *U2 *Alice in Chains *Ciscandra Nostalgia *Creed Instrumental *David Lanz Clasica *Beethoven *Amadeus Mozart *Wagner Banda Sonora (Soundtrack) *Keiki Kobayashi *Kenji Kawai Orchestral (Orquesta) *Carl Orff *Maurice Ravel Electronic/Trance *Armin Van Bureen *Edward Maya *Depeche Mode *The Glitch Mob *Gesaffelstein *Juno Reactor *Syntax *Visonia *Daft Punk Cantos Gregorianos/Vocal Music *Gregorian *E Nomine *Era *Enya *Andrea Bocelli Industrial *Laibach *Rammstein Opera *Eugenia Laguna *Filippa Giordano Rap/Hip-Hop *Eminen Otros *Mecano *Triiari *Tomandandy *Woodkid *Dead Can Dance Mi Archivero Donde expongo mis artículos, teorías, opiniones, experimentos e hipótesis. *Mi Lista de Proyectos *Mi Lista de Opiniones *Mi Lista de Teorías *Mi Lista de Diseños Escritos, Códices y Notas Artículos de Worpress incluidos *La Guerra Atlantiana-Lemuriana *La Atlantida *Lemuria *ADF/XR/Tc-01 *Teoría sobre el Origen de la Personalidad *El Superdotado Artificial *The Artificial Gifted *El Idealista *The Idealist Contacto Existe varias formas de contactarme, pues se puede decir que me estoy virtualizando, por lo que existe una pizca de mi en cada rincon del Internet. *Facebook Personal *Facebook Formal *Facebook Alternativo *Blog Personal (Alter Ego) de Facebook *Perfil de VK (Facebook Ruso) *Blog de Tumblr *Firma de Facebook o Pagina de Troll *Perfil de Twitter *Canal de YouTube *Canal de DealyMotion *Perfil de DeviantArt *Perfil de Social Club Rockstars *Perfil de Battlelog BF3 *Perfil de Battlelog BF4 *Perfil de Google+ *Perfil de MySpace *Perfil de Wikia *Perfil de SoundCloud *Perfil de Gravatar *Gamertag (Xbox 360): The D3mon Lord (Inactivo) *ID 1 (PS3): TH3D3M0NL0RDZ3R0 (Principal) *ID 2 (PS3): TH3_PR0T07YP3_X1 *ID 3 (PS3): OCU1U5D4M0R73 *Telefono de casá: (Solo individuos de confianza) *Celular: (Solo individuos de confianza) *Correo Principal: j.a.amorpheus_zero@hotmail.com *Correo Secundario: (No disponible) Familia (Clasificado) Orígenes y Ascendencia Como mestizo presento sangre de diferentes orígenes y por lo tanto mis ancestros son diferentes lugares del mundo: *Francesa *Estadounidense *Española *Alemana *Otomie *Nahua *(Podría tener otros orígenes, Ya que mi árbol genealógico es algo complicado y desconocido de descifrar considerando incluso, Que algunos ancestros simplemente se han perdido por la carencia de registro). Acerca de mi (Clasificado) Citas Favoritas *''Pisame si deseas, pero corre cuando me levante. (José Alonzo G. M.)'' *''Cantidad no es lo mismo que calidad. (José Alonzo G. M.)'' *''Lo primero que debe caer del enemigo. Es su organización, su espíritu y su moralidad. (José Alonzo G. M.)'' Habilidad Física *Resistencia (A) *Sprint (A) *Parkour (B) Perfil Psicológico Mi psicología se puede relacionar con mi forma de ser. Vendría siendo basada al termino de Hiperboreo de Nietzche... Soy reservado, tranquilo, un poco cruel, amistoso, estrategico, callado, intelectual, serio... Mi Indicador de Tipo de Myers-Briggs es INTJ con algunos atributos INTP. Mis Eneatipos principales son E3 y E5 ambos con puntajes superiores de 48%. Soy propenso a padecer padecer: Trastorno Esquizoide de Personalidad, Trastorno Esquizotipico de Personalidad y Síndrome de Asperger por mis Tipos de Personalidad MBTI según los estudios y referencias de los mismos. Aunque honestamente me considero ``Diferente al resto´´, Personalmente no creo presentar nada de esas posibles psicopatologias. Mis Hobbies Sus hobbies favoritos son entre mucho: Los vídeos juegos, La aeronáutica, Navegar en Internet, Dibujar, Investigar, Leer, Escribir, Aprender, Escribir, Inventar y Ver imagenes. Mi Religión Complicado de Explicar, Mi religión es natural, universal, espacial. Veo las estrellas con tal de sentirme acompañado mirando su esplendor y su misterio sobre el origen del universo. Mi Religión oficial es el Agnosticismo, pero estudio e investigo temas sobre el Hermetismo y el Ocultismo pues mantengo la idea de que aunque la lógica sea primordial, no significa que no haya otras probabilidades. Cuando la ciencia no puede descifrar ciertos enigmas del universo ahí entra la metafísica y los conocimientos ancestrales, para al menos llenar ese vació temporal. Mis objetivos *Fundar una corporación transnacional *Amplificar mi inteligencia por medios artificiales *Dejar un legado variado (Arte, Ciencia, Tecnología) Mi Ideología Política (Clasificado) Mis Obras Artísticas Construcción y Arquitectura *Arquitectura ``Megalithian´´ *Arquitectura ``Rhen Var´´ *Arquitectura Neo Atlantiana Literarias y Escritos *La Saga Sagrada *Imperivm *Libro de Ciencias Universales Pinturas y Pinturas *El Centro del Universo *Galactica *Atlantia *Genesis *Kimera Musicales y Composiciones *Future Dystopia (2005) *Kingdom *Elysium Teatrales y Textos Elocuentes *Angelicus Demoniacus Deus Humanus. *The New Bronze Race *The Neo Atlantean Race *The Neo Atlantean Order *The Neo Atlantean Culture *Serie de Códices y Escritos del 2010 The Universal Castle by JAGM.JPG Megalithian Bridge by JAGM.JPG Pigmalion Tower (Lateral) by JAGM.jpg Pigmalion Tower by JAGM.jpg Museum Megalithian by JAGM.JPG Zitadelian Building 2 by JAGM.JPG Zitadelian Building 1 by JAGM.JPG Neo Atlantis Islands by JAGM.JPG Zitadelia, ISAFetia by JAGM.JPG Zitadelia Defence Wall by JAGM.JPG Gonzmarti Castle by José Alonzo González Martínez.JPG Neo Atlantis (Alpha Version) by JAGM.jpg Presa Megalithiana (MMV) by JAGM.JPG Palace (MMV) by JAGM.JPG XFA-16X Falconis V (M+M+CI+EV50) by JAGM.jpg ADF(XRM)-15 (M M EV CI) by JAGM.jpg KHL-31 by JAGM.jpg KHL-30 by JAGM.jpg HKW-700 SAUM Nota 5 (M+M+EV+CI) by JAGM.jpg HKW-700 SAUM Nota 4 (M+M+EV+CI) by JAGM.jpg HKW-700 SAUM Nota 2 y 3 (M+M+EV+CI) by JAGM.jpg HKW-700 SAUM Nota 1 (M+M+EV+CI).jpg HKW-700 SAUM (M M EV CI) by JAGM.jpg Emblema Aureus Eye (CI).png Emblem of Aurea-us.png ADF(XR)-01 (E,CI,V) by JAGM.png The Universal Castle and Neo Atlantis by (E,CI) JAGM.png Megalithian Complex (E, CI) by JAGM.jpg T-90 MXC Type III (IT-09) (E,CI) by JAGM.jpg ADF(XRM)-11 by JAGM.jpg Mis Inventos y Creaciones Tengo muchas creaciones por mi parte pero soy muy selectivo (Y algo inseguro) con lo que hago publico. *Estilo Arquitectónico Megalithiano *Reactor Lumínico o Esfera de Dyson Artificial *Reactor de Calor Enfocado *Estrato Reactor Híbrido Infinity XSR-01 *Motor Prop Fan XPF-01 *Arma Cinética *SPCNP JoAl-1 *Teoría del Fantasma Gemelo Interdimensional *Teoría de la Atadura Temporal durante un hipotético viaje en el tiempo *Lanzadera Espacial de Riel *Lanzador de Sondas Orbital *Central Termoeléctrica de Macroondas Actos Notables *Fundador y Emperador de la Micronación de Imperio Republicano de ISAFetia *Fundador y Líder del Neo Atlantismo *Fundador y Líder de La Orden Neo Atlantiana *Fundador de la Orden de los Pensadores *Escritor y Autor de La Saga Sagrada *Creador de la Clase de Avión de Combate ``Arrow´´ *Creador de la Clase de Avión de Combate ``Trident´´ *Creador del Tipo de Aeronave ``Aero´´ *Creador del Sistema de Clasificación JoAl-1 *Diseñador del ADF/XR/Tc-01 The Demon Lord *Desarrollador del Termino Caza-Bombardero Universal de Combate o El Aero *Creador del Sistema de Caracteres Alonto (Idioma). Media Soldado ISAFetiano.jpeg|Soldado ISAFetiano (Como se representa) assassin__s_creed___the_future_by_levihoff-d2yqp8f.jpg|Asesino G-36 Versions.JPG|Mis Armas Favoritas 2053726-fear3_sniper_concept_01b_turnaround_gear.jpg|Francotirador ``Ace Legendary´´ Priest movie-800x600.jpg Metal Gear Solid 5 Big Boss.png Geopelia and Game.jpg CFA-44 Emmeria (Lower Approach).jpg Megalith Battle.jpg ADF-01, X-02 and ADFX-01 (Aces At War).png ADF-01 Zone of Endless Arrow Prototype.png ADF-01 Falken Z.O.E. (1).jpg ADF-01 Falken Z.O.E. (2).jpg ADF-01.png ADF-01 Falken Solo Wing Pixy (10).jpg ADF-01 Falken Solo Wing Pixy (1).jpg ADFX-02 Morgan Solo Wing Pixy (3).jpg ADFX-02 Morgan Solo Wing Pixy (1).jpg ADFX-02 Morgan (2).jpg ADF-01 FALKEN ISAF.jpg CFA-44 Nosferatu (4).jpg CFA-44 Nosferatu (2).png CFA-44 Armando los Rail Guns.jpg CFA-44 Aquila.png CFA-44 (Assault Horizon).jpg CFA-44 (1).jpg AC 6 Wallpaper IV CFA-44 Nosferatu.jpg Atmosfera + XFA-27.jpg XFA-27 Phoenix.png XFA-10 Exterminador (Guarda Aerea Imperial - Escolta).png XFA-27 Wallpaper.jpg XFA-24A Apalis (ACE-X).png XFA-36A.jpg GAF-01 Varcolac Active.jpg AdamJensenPrologue2.png Adam_Jensen_w-_trenchcoat.png Zero Battle.jpg Ace Combats (2).jpg Ace Combat F-15 Active.png Ace Combat Fan Art ADF,CFA,ASF vs WWI Planes.png Germania Volkshalle 1993.jpg ISAFetian Pistol Nighthawk.jpg Metal Gear Solid 5 Big Boss.png Emblema PSN JA (Original).png|Snowflake de J.A. de PSN Original Emblema PSN JA (Black Red).png|Snowflake de J.A. de PSN con Rojo Vril Symbol Photo Perfile.png Categoría:Personajes